fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Binding Blade
:For the chapter of the same name, go here. The Binding Blade ( , lit. Sword of Seals) is a divine Sword that hails from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Said to be stronger than even the Legendary Weapons of Elibe, this sword is solely bound to Roy. Profile The Binding Blade was originally wielded by the hero Hartmut, alongside the Eckesachs, and used during The Scouring against the Manaketes. During the final stages of the war, Hartmut and the other Heroes attack the innermost part of the Dragon Temple. Hartmut finds the Mage Dragon Idunn in her human form, staring out into space and aloof to their presence. Despite his own hesitation, Hartmut is forced to defend himself after she transforms and retaliates in response to the attack of the Eight Heroes. As if sensing the pity that Hartmut felt towards Idunn, the final blow from the Binding Blade instead sends her into a state of slumber. Using both the sword and the Fire Emblem, Hartmut proceeds to seal Idunn in the Dragon Temple, and later establishes the nation of Bern around it as a means to safeguard the seal. Afterwards, the Binding Blade is sealed, alongside the Dark Tome Apocalypse, within the depths of the Shrine of Seals. Later, in the events of The Binding Blade, the seal imposed on the Binding Blade is released by Roy, who draws the sword in order to aid him in his subsequent battles against Zephiel and the reawakened Idunn. The blade is one of the most powerful weapons in the series and stronger than the Legendary Weapons of Elibe. Roy is able to use ranged attacks with the blade and adopts an acrobatic fighting style when wielding it. He also gains a new critical animation where the sword blazes with flames as he strikes the enemy. In the manga adaptation of The Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi, the Binding Blade is wielded by Zephiel until Roy takes it after knocking it from the king's grasp. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Sword |0 |90% |0 |1 |0 |Roy's default weapon. Can KO Gods, seal Oculus. }} Fire Emblem Heroes Binding Blade= Sword |16 |1 |400 | |If foe initiates combat, grants Def/Res +2 during combat. }} |-|Upgrades= If foe initiates combat, grants Def/Res +4 during combat. }} |-|Dragonbind= Sword |16 |1 |400 | |Effective against dragon foes. Unit can counterattack regardless of foe's range. }} Item Location |Event |Ch. 21 - End of chapter (should the requirements to experience Ch. 21x not be fulfilled) • Ch. 21x - End of chapter. |} Non-Canon Appearances Super Smash Bros. Series The Binding Blade is Roy's weapon of choice in ''Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The weapon's "sweetspot," the point where the most damage is dealt when contact is made with the enemy, is near the hilt of the sword. This is in direct contrast with Marth's Falchion, whose sweetspot is at the tip of the blade. Trivia *When Roy uses the Binding Blade, the ranged critical attack animation is very similar to the normal ranged attack animation but he holds the sword up slightly longer. This is most likely due to reusing the melee critical attack animation. *Roy's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate has the same animation as Roy's critical animation while using the Binding Blade in The Binding Blade. **The Final Smash is aptly named "Critical Hit." *Interestingly, despite having no mentioned connection, the Binding Blade can be used by amiibo Roy to defeat Duma, a trait shared only by Alm's Falchion and amiibo Marth's Exalted Falchion. **This is likely due to the fact that the Binding Blade was specifically crafted for the purpose of slaying Divine Dragons when combined with Elibe's own Fire Emblem. Gallery File:Roy Sword of Seals.png|Roy wielding the Binding Blade in battle against Zephiel in The Binding Blade. File:FEH Binding Blade.png|In-game model of the Binding Blade from Heroes. Weapon_Dragonbind.png|In-game model of the Binding Blade as Dragonbind from Heroes. SSB WiiU Binding Blade.png|In-game model of the Binding Blade in'' Super Smash Bros. for Wii U''. Category:Character-Exclusive Weapons Category:Legendary Weapons